Talk:Destroy the Dark Brotherhood!
Why would anyone? If you try to do this quest, Sithis will kill you..... Oh no! Big bad Sithis, the god of nothingness, will get me! Maybe if he didn't sound like an STD I'd take him seriously. I wonder if you can behead Sithis, then cook his head...with some cabbage and leeks... I think if Sithis could simply kill who he wanted, he woundn't need assassins. He's called the void, so he's technically nothing. :Perhaps they are loyal to the Imperial Legion? Wiki Contributor. Can I still get the Dark Brotherhood double sneak attack damage gloves if I destroy the order? There's a set sitting on the book case when you first come in, so I'd imagine they'll be there if you go in to kill everyone. Or, you could probably loot a set off of someone's corpse. OMG you can actually get the blade of woe at the abandoned shack with a high enough sneek skill. I just went to the bookshelf to the right of the door where she sits on top of and sneaked at her. When you are hidden, just pickpocket her and she has it on her. 15:49, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Are there any similar quests to this, like to destroy the Thieves Guild? Looking into alternative paths to take with my second character. I don't believe so, you could kill all of the NPCs in the The Ragged Flagon and probably not activate any quest in doing so. Jazzlizard (talk) 14:19, January 13, 2012 (UTC) You don't even need to destroy the Thievs Guild. they are already doomed as it is. Just let them rot in the Ratway. Quest trigger Will the quest only begin if you kill Astrid in the shack? Can you not do it later on? Monkey-_ 12:24, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Extreme bug Once Astrid talked to me, I exited out of the conversation immediately. Then I killed her. But the "Destroy the Dark Brotherhood!" quest does not begin, and I can not free the captives. 21:20, March 10, 2012 (UTC) There is a bug if You use voice of the emperor the members talk as if you had broken the rule and ask you to pay the money starting another quest. he didnt rant .. why does the notes section say that commander maro rants ? he says a single line of dialouge (i think i spelt that wrong , sorry i dont know the proper way) i dont think that counts as a rant ? 18:40, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Reviving the Dark Brotherhood You CAN still play through the dark brotherhood quests even if you have completed "Destroy the Dark Brotherhood" Start by doing the following: 1. Join the Dark Brotherhood faction via console commands: "player.addtofaction 1bdb3 1" This will stop the members from being hostile to you. 2. Resurrect all the Dark Brotherhood members you killed, via console commands. For example: "prid 1bde8 resurrect" to resurrect Astrid. IDs for the other characters are: Arnbjorn: 1bde7 Gabriella: 1bdeb Nazir: 1c3ad Veezara: 1c3ae Festus Krex: 1d4bb Lis: 3289a Note that Babette was not in the sanctuary when you destroyed it, so you have to enable her and place her into the sanctuary. Enter the sanctuary and issue the following commands: "prid 1d4bc enable resurrect moveto player" 3. Start your first Dark Brotherhood quest named "Sanctuary" manually via the console command: "setstage db02a 10" Congratulations, you have received your first contract and the shrouded armor set. Note that I haven't figured out yet how to trigger the conversation had when you join the Dark Brotherhood and enter the sanctuary for the first time. All the members will instead stand in a circle with Babetta in the middle who is supposed to tell a story, yet they just stand there doing nothing. That won't however keep you from communicating with them and doing quests. It is not possible to re-initiate any earlier dark brotherhood quests ("Innocence Lost" and "With Friends Like These"), so this is the earliest point at which you can (re-)enter the dark brotherhood questline. - stoneeh Edited to fix punctuation and grammar. - Josh 01:04, December 10, 2013 (UTC) I completed the Dark Brotherhood quests with this, but now Babette and Nazir keep walking back to the Falkreath base and stand in a circle. (or whatever is left, with 2 people). Can anybody who completed it normally post the values of "sqs DB02" and "sqs DB02a"? Maybe this could fix it. I downloaded a savegame with normal circumstances (with the two of em in the Dawnstar sanctuary) and these were the results for DB02 0:0 10:1 30:1 40:1 50:1 200:1 220:0 225:0 for DB02a 0: 0 10:1 20:1 200:1 255:1 These values were different for my own botched save, but I don't know how to set them to this, specifically. Anybody? 01:17, March 7, 2014 (UTC) Word Wall? Can you get the word for the Marked for Death shout if you choose this path? Rosenoire (talk) 23:56, August 25, 2012 (UTC) :Yes you can, as it is still possible to enter their hideout. BoazMoerman (talk) 17:04, September 12, 2012 (UTC)